1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for directly indicating the strength of a signal and the device thereof, and more particularly to a method for directly indicating the strength of a signal and the device thereof, wherein the indication members may be operated corresponding to the strength of the local RF (radio frequency) signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wireless network card in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 4 may be inserted into a notebook computer, and comprises multiple indication lights “A” for indicating the states of the conventional wireless network card, such as the state of power supply, the transmitting state, the receiving state or the like, so that the user may learn the whole operation situation of the conventional wireless network card. However, the indication lights “A” cannot indicate the strength of the local RF (radio frequency) signal, so that when the local RF signal is very weak, the user cannot instantly get the poor conditions of transmitting and receiving the wireless signals until he learns that the data of the conventional wireless network card cannot be transmitted or received, thereby consuming much time, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user.